No hay nada por que temer
by MiaRiddley
Summary: una pequeña idea basada en mis canciones favoritas y un toque de romeo y julieta,En verdes lagunas nadaba, en sonrisas torcidas vivía y de pequeños toques comía, mi mundo se volvió él y para mi terror mi familia lo sabia


Era el primer grado y esperaba con ansias hacer amigos, con su mata de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes destaco sobre los demás en tan solo segundos atrayendo las miradas y aun así nadie quería acercarse por su extraño comportamiento serio.

Me fije en esos chocolates que me observaban de forma curiosa y nunca mas los deje ir, desde ese primer día en la primaria nos volvimos inseparables, pero todo cambiaba al salir de este, para nadie era un secreto que nuestras familias se odiaban.

"_Todo cambia nada permanece igual nadie es perfecto y siempre hay alguien a quien culpar, pero en cuanto te das cuenta no hay nada que decir"_

Las cosas cambiaron cuando entramos a la secundaria nuestros padres se dieron cuenta de nuestra amistad y me obligaron a alejarme de él, aun puedo recordar sus ojos cristalinos cuando le dije que me iría y no sabia cuando regresaría.

Ninguna carta ni llamada se nos permitía, me prometí ser el mejor así cuando volviera yo podría estar junto a ella

"_Todo es oscuro y es mas de lo que puedes soportar no hay ningún rayo de luz que pueda devolver el brillo a tu mirada"_

La vida se había convertido en una monotonía donde lo único que podía hacer era contar los días para volver, le hice creer a mi familia que recuerdo alguno de él, ya no existía.

"_Buscare a la chica de sonrisa rota y la amare"_

"_Todo lo que soy todo lo que solía ser esta aquí en tus perfectos ojos donde los puedo ver"_

"_No se cuando comenzó y no me importa por que nada de estas cosas cambiara lo que somos"_

Un hermoso ángel retorno y mi corazón brinco, un par de chocolates me devolvían la mirada, una sonrisa sincera salía de sus labios y pude notar que una idéntica se marcaba en mi rostro, ella había vuelto y junto a su sonrojo logro que la eterna lluvia se detuviera.

Se había vuelto más guapo estos años separados, no pude evitar sonreír por primera vez en mucho tiempo y sonrojarme cuando me sonrió de vuelta, ya tenía mi corazón y alma en sus manos.

"_Eres lo mejor de lo mejor y tengo suerte de tan solo tenerte en mi vida"_

"_En los momentos en que todo va mal, me haces sonreír como un tonto, dejar de respirar y bailar como un loco"_

Con pequeños roses, miradas embelesadas y largas charlas todo volvía a la normalidad y aun así nada seguía igual, un simple sonrojo de su parte y yo sonreía como un bobo, brillo en sus ojos y mi corazón brincaba, tan solo un toque y el cielo alcanzaba.

"_Hermosa chica tuvo problemas consigo misma y el siempre estuvo allí para ella"_

En verdes lagunas nadaba, en sonrisas torcidas vivía y en pequeños toques comía, mi mundo se volvió él y para mi terror mi familia lo sabia, mis piernas temblaban no sabia a donde ir mas en su tibio abrazo y un beso un hogar encontré.

"_No necesitamos nada ni a nadie"_

"_Estas en mis venas y no te puedo sacar de allí "_

"_Eres todo lo que puedo saborear"_

"_Viajaría millas y millas tan solo para esperar en tu puerta, has sido mía y aun así quiero más"_

El dulce acto de amor sello nuestros destinos, sin ella no viviría, un plan y una escapatoria en noche de tormenta se llevaría acabo. Solos contra el mundo como siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será.

El pueblo entero nos odiaba, los hijos de las dos grandes familias las habían deshonrado, un bastardo nacería, la lluvia caía.

"_No me importa pasar cada día en tu puerta esperando en tu puerta bajo la lluvia "_

El sol nacía en el oriente y tan solo una pregunta de él rompió silencio: _¿Si me quedo aquí, si tan solo me quedara aquí, te quedarías conmigo y olvidarías al mundo. Olvidarías todo lo que nos han dicho antes de que nos volvamos viejos, solos en este jardín de Edén?_ Ella sonreí al tiempo que sostenía la mano de é y observában lo que seria su hogar, una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque se asomaba

_No importa el dinero, tenemos nuestro amor para pagar las cuentas _respondió ella sonriendo al tiempo que avanzaba entre los arboles alejándose de todo mal que atrás dejaron

"_Realmente no se como decir lo que siento esas dos palabras significan mucho pero no son suficientes. Pero nadie te ama como yo lo hago. Incluso cuando no puedas oírme yo estaré a tu lado"_

Promesa silenciosa de los amantes, sus manos fuertemente sujetas no tenían que temer tenían toda la eternidad para disfrutar.

"_Amor mío algún día tu morirás y yo estaré justo detrás, nuestras manos aferradas no hay nada que temer, yo te seguiré en la oscuridad, no hay nada que lamentar"_


End file.
